


The Cottage

by Kira_Berlin



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Berlin/pseuds/Kira_Berlin
Summary: Starsky and Hutch display a bit too much spontaneous happiness in the squad room.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to the May 2020 story prompts in the Original B/romance Facebook group. The prompts are underlined.  
> I had forgotten all about this little story until I read a story with those prompts by DPPatricks (read her story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094009). Thanks for reminding me!

It was early in the morning, Hutch had just arrived at the office. He switched on the coffee machine and waited for the brew to drip through. He was thinking about the case he and Starsky were working on and didn’t notice his partner coming in though the squad room door.

Starsky sneaked up on him and grabbed him by the waist, swirling him around.

“Good morning, golden angel.”

“Morning, Starsky.”

“Hey, you know that cottage I tried to get for us that was all booked out for the summer?”

“Yeah?”

“I got a note that we’ve got a whole week in July.”

“That’s fantastic!” Hutch’s smile was as wide as his face. He grabbed Starsky’s hips and continued the swirl that Starsky had started.

As they were spinning around, the door opened and Dobey stuck his head out of his office.

“Ah… Starsky, Hutch, can you come in here for a second?”

Starsky and Hutch, still happy about the good news, followed him in, smiling wide.

“Ummm, I don’t know how to put this,” Dobey started and hesitated.

“I have long suspected your feelings for each other, and it’s really none of my business. But please, could you hold back while you’re in the squad room in front of the others? It’s too much disruption to the department.”

They both stopped smiling and gazed at the floor.

“Sorry, Cap!” Starsky muttered.

“Got carried away,” apologised Hutch.

“We were really the only ones in this morning, no-one saw us”, explained Starsky.

Dobey exhaled audibly. “Well, anyone could have walked in there any second.”

“Won’t happen again, Cap,” Hutch promised.

“Will that be all, Cap?” Starsky asked hoping to get out of the Captain’s office as quickly as possible.

“That will be all,” Dobey said benevolently.

They both sprinted to the door, trying to get through at the same time and squeezed together tight. Dobey shook his head and wiped his hand over his face.

Back in the squad room, they sat down at their desks like two school boys who had just been scolded.

Hutch sneaked a glance over his left shoulder into the opposite corner of the room.

“Did you see if Miller was here earlier?” he whispered, leaning across to Starsky.

Starsky just shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe we should split...”, Hutch continued whispering.

“Please don’t leave me!”, Starsky burst out, his voice slightly above a whisper.

Hutch ducked and looked around him.

“Shhh…! Not us, dummy. Let’s get out of here!” Hutch got up and grabbed his jacket.

“Oh. Yeah,” Starsky said, still not quite sure what Hutch was getting at, and followed him.

“Where are we going?”, he asked, trailing behind Hutch.

“Carsson.”

“Huh?”

“Carsson. Remember… our case? Work?” Hutch asked with a hint of sarcasm.

“Oh. Yeah,” Starsky said again.

They left the station and Hutch steered straight towards his car.

“Why are we taking your car?” Starsky asked.

“We’ve been through this a few times. Because your striped tomato isn’t exactly a suitable vehicle for a stake out,” explained Hutch.

“Oh,” said Starsky.

“No ‘yeah’ this time?”

“What?”

“All you seem to be saying this morning is ‘oh yeah’,” chuckled Hutch.

Starsky didn’t get the joke. “Yeah,” he said, absentmindedly looking past Hutch.

Hutch shook his head in disbelief. He started the car and pulled out into the traffic.

As they sat in the car outside Carsson’s house, Hutch turned to Starsky and slapped him on the knee.

“You know, about this cabin, that’s so great that we get to use it this summer.”

“I am glad it got you exited. You know me with woods and nature... I’m doing this for you,” Starsky said, looking straight into Hutch’s deep blue eyes.

“I know,” said Hutch smiling at him. “And I love you all the more for it.”

“I am very keen on you, not so keen on bears and stuff.”

“There are no bears in Big Sur, city boy,” Hutch reassured his partner.

“Just as long as you are there, my golden angel, I can deal with it.”

“I’ll protect you, my little bear cub.” Hutch petted Starsky’s hairy chest through his open shirt.

“Oh, stop it!” Starsky started giggling as Hutch’s touch was tickling him.

“Carsson!” Hutch suddenly shouted. “We’re on!”

“Damn, work first, play later”, Starsky sighed.

They both jumped out of the car and followed their suspect.


End file.
